Pokémon Roleplaying World Wiki:Character Creation
To fill out a character form, you must edit this page and leave your character info here. (DO NOT PUT YOUR CHARACTER ON THE EXAMPLE UNDERNEATH OR WE WILL NOT ACCEPT. DO IT AT THE FURTHER BOTTOM LIKE THE OTHER ENTRIES. Thank you.) Name: Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese): Age: Region (where they come from): Family: Friends: Personality: Appearance: Pokémon: Description: Thanks. Please leave it with your username/signature too. --LizardMaster178 (talk) 23:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Also, you're allowed to make as many characters as you like. Either human or Pokémon. Character Creation Name: Sebastian Age: 14 Region (where they come from): Kanto Family: Luke and Stephan Friends: Pheonix and Liam, Alice Personality: Loyal, funny, bold, caring, Intelligent, out going, strong, slightly evil, protects his friends to the end, loves his music Appearance: ''' '''Pokémon: Raichu, Mewtwo, Infernape,Blastoise, Torterra, Lugia. With the professor, Entei, Blaziken, Zekrom, HitmonLee, Gigalith, Darkrai, Jolteon, Steelix, Electrivire, Ho-Oh, Gengar Description: Born on the 12th of June, 1998. Sebastian lived alone with his family in the woods near a beach. He visited the city often to visit his friends and play. He got his first pokemon, a pikachu now a Raichu, when he found a pokeball accidently left on the ground. After this he became a pokemon trainer and aims to defeat the greatest trainer that ever lived, Red. ''' -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 20:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation '''Name: Liam Age: 17 ' ' Region (where they come from): New Bark Town, Johto Family: Mark and Fiona ''' '''Friends: Anyone Personality: Shy, Funny, Outgoing, Likes to hang out with Pokémon, Caring ''' '''Appearance: DA PICTURE 'à ' Pokémon: Eevee, Pikachu, Shaymin (Sky Form) Description: Born on 19th of February, 1996. Liam grew up in a small Country town were there where very few kids his age. Liam received Eevee his very first Pokémon when he was only ten years old, before setting of on his journey to became the strongest trainer the world has ever seen. Liam then caught his very first Pokémon (A Pikachu) Liam aims to challenge each gym and Pokémon league in each region. Enigmatic Brony (talk) 12:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk ---(talk) 12:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: Lucille Age: 13 Region (where they come from): Mahogany Town, Johto Family: Tommy Friends: None so far Personality: A bit reclusive, is shy, and doesn't have many friends. She didn't have anyone to play with as a child, so her pokemon are her best friends. ''' '''Appearance: Medium-longish wavy dark blonde hair, wide brown eyes, skinny. Pokémon: Blaze (Typhlosion), Celebi, Bubbles(Vaporeon) Description: Very intelligent, she was chosen to get a starter pokemon and was given a strange egg. She loves her pokemon, Blaze very much, and one day this egg hatched into a Celebi. Along her journey to beat all the gyms, she obtained an Eevee and she used a water stone on her. She obtained 8 gym badges and challenged the Elite 4. Even though her pokemon were overleveled, she got crushed. She retreated to Mt. Silver to train until she could one day defeat Lance and become the champion of Johto. -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: alice ''' '''Age:14 Region (where they come from): lavander town ''' '''Family: '''Friends: S'ebastian (boyfriend) 'Personality:''' a player and a little evil, but once you get to know her she's very nice she a nice girl. Appearance:black hair, hazle eyes, skinny ''' '''Pokémon:eevee '''Description:she's a orphan Alice ran away from the orphange after that she tripped over a pokeball and thats how she got her pokemon (Eevee) later on she met somebody named Sebastian and they became lovers. '' -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation '''Name: '''Blaze '''Age: '''16 '''Region: '''Johto '''Family: '''None '''Friends: '''None '''Personality: '''Dark, is a woman of very few words. She shuts out the world in order to complete her tasks. Hints affection towards her Pokemon. '''Appearance: '''Long, blood-red hair, fiery red eyes, skinny, wears a black cloak '''Pokemon: '''Typhlosion, Ninetails, Flareon '''Description: '''As a child, she was abandoned. She struggled to get food and keep warm. One day, a run-away Cyndaquil found her and decided to help her out. Now, she has a liking for fire-type Pokemon and she searches for a purpose and her parents. 17:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (My friend has to fix my special signature.)